


Boreal bois

by dreamsbrokenac



Series: Ranboo deserves nice things [3]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom
Genre: Dream Smp, Family Dynamics, Found Family, I don't know what I'm doing, Minecraft In Real Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29519787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamsbrokenac/pseuds/dreamsbrokenac
Summary: Just more of the Boreal Bois vibing (i just found out that was their group name why am i like this)
Series: Ranboo deserves nice things [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125185
Comments: 1
Kudos: 52





	Boreal bois

**Author's Note:**

> thinking of just putting all the "ranboo deserves nice things" shots in one book to make life easier lmao

Okay.

 _Maybe_ the Nether was fun.

It may be dangerous, and irritating, and a giant sudden temperature change from home; but Ele was there, and traveling with Phil, or Tubbo, or Techno was very fun!

It was also fun when he could control his teleporting.

Ranboo had managed to slip away from Phil's soul sand mining and popped up in the blue biome. He wasn't particularly looking for anything, he just wanted to wander.

He picked up a grass block and started his walk, smiling to other Endermen who would look at him. They were oddly nice in the Nether.

He wandered to a small cliff overlooking a lake, and sat with his block. He swung his legs over the side, watching small amounts of blue dirt fall into the fire. It was rather calming, if he were honest.

He looked up as two Endermen teleported over to him, curious. They asked him a bunch of questions, which he was happy to answer, and eventually they turned to talk amongst themselves. He didn't bother paying attention to their conversation, and returned his mind to the Striders and lava. All was peaceful, they continued to ask Ranboo things, one of them asking why he was so small, compared to them. (He found that rather funny) Eventually the calm was broken when there was a crack of a branch being broken, causing his two new friends (?) to teleport off. Ranboo figured it was a zombie Piglin, or something, and didn't bother scooting away from the edge. He only slightly regrets that choice when there's a hand on his shoulder.

"Mate-?"

Ranboo let out a quick yelp of surprise before teleporting a few feet away into the trees; and only after having a mini freak out did he realize it was Phil. 

He poked his head out from his landing place and looked to Phil, who was currently laughing to himself and scanning the trees for the Enderman.

"Ranboo, it's just me! Christ, you didn't teleport into the lava, right?" Phil called out, still laughing slightly.

"Ah- yeah, I'm okay! I'm over here!" Ranboo stepped out from the trees, smiling as he went to the shorter hybrid.

They talked for a bit, Ranboo happily bringing up the two new Endermen, as they walked back to Techno.

Speaking of Techno; they found him mid conversation with another Piglin, leaning against the Netherrack. Ranboo wasn't sure what they were saying, as he didn't speak Piglin, but they both seemed rather pleased. The other piglin huffed when they noticed the two, only staying for a few moments (presumably saying their goodbyes) before walking off. Techno nodded at them as they left, turning to Ranboo and Phil.

"I see you've found the child. Welcome back, Ran." He very slightly smiled at the taller, straightening and brushing red dust off his cloak.

Only a little caught off guard with the name, Ranboo nodded.

"Phil scared me and I almost teleported into a tree." Ranboo smiled and Phil scoffed, laughing a bit.

"Are you tattle-telling right now?"

Ranboo nodded again and Phil laughed more.

"What?!"

Techno smiled and shook his head. "Phil- I expected better from you, Phil," he and Ranboo chuckled to themselves as dark grey wings found their way out of Phil’s cape, making him seem a bit more intimidating, as he lightly lectured the two.

Phil let up on his lecturing halfway back to the portal, listening to Ranboo continue on about the two Endermen who talked to him on the cliff.

“-and one of them called me short.They were super nice, though. I think Phil scared them off, with the stick.” Ranboo smiled and Techno snorted.

“Short, sure. You seem to be making a bunch of friend’s down here, eh?” he looked up at the Enderman, who happily nodded.

“Mhm! I didn’t see Ele but they were probably busy with their-- um- … with..”

“With their sibling?” Phil suggested.

“Their sibling! Yeah!” Ranboo laughed a little, snapping his fingers, “They were probably busy watching their sibling or something. The other two were super nice, though!”

They talked as they went to the portal, Techno briefly mentioning the Piglin he was talking to. He didn't talk a lot, and the three pretty quickly fell into comfortable silence as they stepped into the portal.

Conversation started again as they started the walk back to their home. The topic was shaky, shifting between L'Manburg, Dream, Arctic foxes, and Carl; but it didn't seem like either of them minded. Ranboo listened to Techno and Phil bicker and wrapped the blue cloak he borrowed closer around his tall frame. The drastic temperature change always caught him off guard, though he was happy to be out of the heat.

He wondered briefly how Tubbo was doing in Snowchester. Granted, given he had actual working _nukes_ , he knew his friend was well off, but he still thought about it. He hoped tubbo was doing well.

He watched as Phil took off and flew ahead of them, dark grey wings seeming to contrast with the bright orange of the sun. 

Ranboo paused and picked up a grass block, catching up to Techno again.

"Phil- he's being a main character again, Phil! I'm bein overshadowed!" Techno smiled and the other two laughed, Phil landing again.

"Oh, let the kid have his grass."

Their conversation ended as Ranboo strayed from the two at their cottage, waved his goodbyes, and hurried the rest of the way to his own house. He was greeted by Enderchest, happily meowing at him. He picked up his cat and made his way inside, setting Enderchest down and checking on his villagers.

Ranboo thought the Nether could be pretty fun, but the trips back were arguably just as good

**Author's Note:**

> god my diologe is dry asf


End file.
